


Kiss Me Goodnight

by maknaeric



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, algo de fluff, bueno mucho fluff, i'll upload an english version soon !, implied nomin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaeric/pseuds/maknaeric
Summary: Era cuestión de tiempo para que el pequeño Chenle se diese cuenta de que los sentimientos que tenía hacia Renjun eran más que agradecimiento.





	Kiss Me Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> escribí esto con los ojos casi cerrados y no lo terminé de revisar, así que lamento los errores y si es un poco apresurado :(

Chenle podría mentirse a si mismo todo lo que quisiera, pero no cambiaría el hecho que estaba muriéndose de los nervios. Tal vez era el hecho que se encontraba en un país extranjero con gente que habla un idioma completamente diferente haciendolo sentir como un bicho raro, o podría ser que finalmente cumplió su sueño de cantar, de ser un idol y esto le causaba muchas sensaciones combinadas. O Tal vez eran ambas.

Su familia le había dicho que sabían que lo lograría. Desde pequeño le habían escrito en clases de canto, piano y danza para que a temprana edad ya pudiera superarse a si mismo. A pesar de que las clases le ayudaron demasiado, Chenle aveces se encontró llorando, este siendo un niño apasionado pensarías que amaba pasar sus días haciendo lo que ama, pero aveces solo quería un descanso; un descanso de la musica y de las expectaciones. Muchas veces terminaba regañandose a si mismo diciendo que tenía suerte de haber nacido en una familia que tiene el dinero suficiente para ayudarle a cumplir sus sueños. El solo tenía que esforzarse y ellos se encargarían de apoyarle económicamente pero de alguna manera se sentía fatigado y eso lo hacía sentir mal, culpable.

La fatiga jamás llegó hacia él completamenta, hasta ahora. Cuando estaba en China rodeado de personas que lo amaban y conocían no se dejó romper. En China el podía salir libre algunas veces y tomar aire, comprar un helado y esperar a que su cansancio se fuese con el viento de la tarde. En China podría hablarle a su familia sobre sus preocupaciones, quienes le llenaban de cariños y palabras motivadoras diciendole que sabían que el podría lograrlo. Ahora, sin nada de esto, rodeado de personas que parecían encajar completamente sin él, Chenle se sentía derrotado.

Claro, había llegado lejos. ¡Por dios! Estaba apunto de debutar con este grupo de gente dulce y divertida, pero se sentía completamente solo y vacío sin importar cuanto tratase de sentirse cómodo. Sabía hablar coreano básico, aprendió algo en su país natal, pero el hecho de no poder decir nada más que las mismas palabras todos los días le irritaba. Se sentía incompetente, extraño y como si el mundo estuviera en contra suya. (Cual mas bien podría estarlo, él no entendería lo que la sociedad dijiera sobre él de todas maneras).

¿Cómo podría debutar con unos completos extraños? Siempre pensó que debutaría luego de años, con personas con las que ha llegado a convivir tanto que se siente un gran lazo entre ellos. Claro, agradecia debutar rápidamente, cuando sabe que podría estar oculto con los demas trainees por años y el tiene la suerte de debutar con tan solo entrar a tal agencia, pero algo se sentía extraño. Existía un lazo. Aquél lazo que tenían completamente todos los miembros de nct, todos menos él. Se sentía como si había invadido alguna propiedad privada, una llena de amistad a la cual el era ajena.

—Chenle... —Su nombre resonó en la solitaria habitación, el sonido de las palabras sintiendose acogedoras al oído del muchacho. —Chenle... ¿Puedo?—. Unas mano fueron extendidas hacia él, y en unos segundos pudo sentirse a salvo en los brazos del mayor.

Renjun había sido una persona muy amable, como los demas claro, pero algo en este chico lo hacía sentir en casa. Tal vez era que hablaban en el idioma que ambos se sentían más comodos, pero estaba seguro que había algo más en el mayor que hacía el ambiente entre ambos tan hogareño y confortable.

Sollozos escapaban sus labios al igual que las lágrimas batallaban por salir de sus ojos. Una suave y atenta mano inició a acariciar los cabellos del menor suavemente, calmandolo para que este pudiese formular algunas palabras.

Cuando su pecho dejó de sentirse tan pesado, abrió su boca para hablar. De alguna manera esperando que las palabras que necesitaba decir salieran sin causar alguna confusión. -G-ge.. U-usted.. ¿me qu-quiere?-. Su voz temblorosa solo logró que el abrazo del mayor fuese más fuerte, llenándole de empatia.

Renjun no quería soltarle. Este sabiendo que Chenle podría parecir un buen chico, feliz y positivo. Era difícil verlo triste, pero no era algo inesperado tampoco, al final cuando el llegó a Corea el también se encontraba perdido y solo. Cuando miraba a el menor, solo miraba a un pequeño él y eso le rompía más el corazón.

Esa noche Renjun y Chenle durmieron juntos, abrazados, mientras el mayor le cantaba una canción al chico que temblaba en su agarre, la canción con el fin de parar sus sollozos. (que iniciaron a disminuir luego de unos diez minutos).

Renjun siempre estuvo para él, seguro era porque sentía una obligación en ayudar a su pequeño sol (Este apodo se volvió oficial luego de varias bromas entre ellos y Chenle admitiría que su corazón se acelera tal vez un poco más de lo que debería al oírlo.) Claramente Renjun tenía una buena relación con los demas chicos, siempre bromeando y teniendo skinship con cada uno de ellos. De añguna manera, Chenle quería creer que el era especial para su gege. Claro, todos sus hyungs siempre le ayudaban pero había algo en Renjun que despertaba esa necesidad en Chenle, una necesidad de ser algo más que solo un 'hermano'.

Estos sentimientos fueron percibidos por el menor como una amistad muy grande, culpando su confusión al llegar a corea del sur, en vez de aceptar que estaba cayendo rápidamente y que si no actuaba rápido, arenjun no estaría ahí para levantarlo y eso, eso dolía.

Con esta consecuencia en mente, Chenle apartó cualquier pensamiento como este atras, en lo más profundo de su cabeza esperando que jamás regresasen. Jamás funcionó su plan.

Vivían juntos, luego de que Renjun tuviese que prácticamente ir a donde Chenle todas las noches fue la última señal para que los demás los dejaran compartir habitación (A pesar de que Jisung hubiera dicho que no estaba a gusto, argumentó diciendo que amaba ver a Chenle dormir ya que era muy lindo– honestamente, nadie tomo esa excusa en serio).

Día a día era una pelea constante consigo mismo. Viendo a Renjun dormir tan angelical, sus pestañas cayendo suavemente en sus mejillas y sus labios descansando tranquilamente, estos dejando ver lo suave que estos son realmentes. Ver los pequeños momentos de felicidad extrema que el mayor tiene cuando ve algo sobre Moomin en su celular, sonriendo como un tonto viendo tal caricatura, podría llegar a dar la impresión de que alguien más estaba detras de esa pantalla, afurtanademente Chenle tenía de  competencia a un muñeco inexistente.

Algo que Chenle más apreciaba (y odiaba) de estar con Renjun era verlo dibujar. No era como si fuese nuevo, todos saben que Renjun es un gran artista y por eso le llaman "El chico de la mano de oro" pero verlo tan devotado a completar un dibujo... a Chenle le parece demasiado atractivo. No debería, es su amigo, su _ge_ , pero no había acción del mayor que no tuviese al menor llorando sobre que lindo es.

Y ahí, de la nada se dijo a si mismo _—Oh my god, i'm so done for—_ Sabiendo que el mayor no le entendería ninguna palabra. Claramente estaba perdido, completamente enamorado por alguien que solo fue bueno con él. Si el mayor se llegase a enterar ¿Qué sería de Chenle? ¿Serían lo mismo que son ahora?

Era doloroso, el sentimiento le consumía lentamente. Cada día era más difícil respirary caminar, como si alguien lo tomase del cuello y le obligasen a cargar cajas en su espalda. Cada día cargar con los sentimientos era difícil ya que solo aumentaban en intesidad y Chenle no sabía si podría lidear con ellos en algún futuro.

Se encontró enfrentándolos más rápido de lo que pensaba. Sus ojos observaban los labios del mayor, para luego darse cuenta que estaba tan cerca del mayor que esto era obvio y parecía un pervertido a sus ojos. Con toda su voluntad regresó su vagante mirada a los ojos del mayor solo para notar que la mirada del contrario también caía en sus esponjosos labios, esto causando un tono rojo llenar su cara.

**Pero el no te ve así.**

Si tan solo hubiese atado sus zapatos. Si tan solo no hubiese cargado todo eso sin supervisión. Ah, era estúpido pero más estúpido el lío en el que se encontraba. No quería admitirlo pero sus caras estaban más cercas de lo que el llamaría normal y el otro no parecía moverse y él no encontraba el poder para hacerlo de igual manera.

Podría jurar que escuchaba el corazón del contrario contra el suyo, ambos latiendo rápidamente que no pareciera saludable. — G-Ge.. lo lamento... — Finalmente, habló el menor, sin mover nada pero sus labios y ojos, escaneando por una señal que le dijiera "alejate de mí".

Una mano rápidamente fue colocada en la parte de atrás de su cuello — Ya, apurate a besarme —. Soltó el mayor con una sonrisa, lo cual tomó de sorpresa a Chenle. ¿Qué acaba de decir su Ge?

No era cierto- No podría ser cierto. El debería odiarle por esto, no sentir lo mismo. El hecho que quiere tomarle de la mano y salir en citas debería repugnarlo, no debería ser un sentimiento mutuo. Claramente, Chenle mostraba su confusión tanto que el mayor tuvo que tomar el primer paso y besarle a pesar de haber pedido por el beso primero.

Los suaves labios de Renjun eran completamente perfectos. La manera en la que los labios del mayor presionaban contra los suyos era como si estuviesen destinados a estar juntos. Separandose luego de unos segundos, lo único que Chenle pudo hacer es volver a besarle ya que de verdad quería volver a sentir el contraste de los labios del mayor contra los suyos. 

Su manó izquierda fue a tomar la cintura del mayor, haciendo que este suelte un suave jadeo al contacto de la mano contra su piel. Chenle sonrió en el beso sabiendo el efecto que causaba en el contrario.

Ambos luego de posicionarse comodamente, con esto implicamos que Chenle está sentado en su cama y Renjun en su regazo, besandole mientras sus pies rodean la cintura del menor. Las manos del rubio reposaban en la cintura castaño quién en tenía las suyas en el cabello del mayor mientras seguían besandose. Entre besos soltaban risas, felices de que al fin podían hacer lo que habían deseado desde ya hace mucho; besar los labios del contrario sin temor a ser rechazados.

Luego de su pequeña sesión de besos, que ambos lamentaban terminar pero estaban realmente cansados luego de estar en el estudio todo el día, el menor recostó al mayor en la cama para abrazarle. Agradecía que esta noche terminara con ambos durmiendo en un abrazo luego de haberse "comido las caras", como donghyuck siempre decía cuando observaba estas escenas pasar en dramas que veía con Mark o Jaemin.

—Ge... — Cansadamente dijo. Obteniendo solo un suave "¿uhm?" como respuesta, esto dejando más en claro que el mayor iniciaba a dormirse en sus brazos.

**Lindo.**

Dejando todo miedo y cobardía atras, abrió su boca y suspiro las palabras — ¿Ahora... puedo llamarte mi novio?— Hubo un silencio, algo que intimido a Chenle por unos instantes, pero fue rápidamente destruido por las risillas de Renjun. —Ah~ Claro tontito. Tú ahora eres solo mío— Dijo con una sonrisa, cual fue respondida inmediatamente.

Iniciando a darle mimos a su ahora novio ya que sabía que lo harían dormir más rápido, y el castaño merecía descanso. Chenle se encontró agradeciendo a cualquier fuerza que decidió traerle a Corea. No importaba si fuese difícil, el hecho de que Renjun estuviese con él hacía todo más soportable. Ahora Renjun no sería solo el mejor amigo que le ayudaría pero es su pareja que estará ahí en las buenas y en las malas, posiblemente para siempre ya que Chenle jamás le soltaría.

Mirando al otro dormido en sus brazos, plantó un beso en su frente. — Tu beso de buenas noches, hyung — La primera vez que habló coreano con Renjun fue esa noche, la primera vez llamandole hyung en vez de ge. De alguna manera se sentía correcto, estaban en corea y deberían actuar tal ello. Si Renjun pudo hacerlo, Chenle estaría más dispuesto a aprender Coreano. Coreano para poder decirle a todos que era el novio oficial de Renjun. Coreano para hacer a su novio orgulloso. Coreano para triunfar como idol, mano a mano con su Injun.

Pensamientos así eran los que le causaban sonreír sin siquiera darse cuenta. Y esa noche, durmió con una sonrisa completamente sincera en su cara y más importante la persona que más ama en sus brazos. ¿Qué mas importaba?


End file.
